


how sweet it is

by scrapbullet



Category: Body of Lies (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-28
Updated: 2010-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"I can see you're really rather busy, Hani Pasha,"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	how sweet it is

"I can see you're really rather busy, Hani Pasha," Roger says, and his voice is tainted with something incomprehensible, dark eyes dancing with amusement even as he struggles to keep his tentative composure.

The man in question, tall and regal in a perfectly tailored suit, has flour smeared across one cheek and icing in his hair, sucking the last vestiges of powdered pink swirl off of long slender fingers in an act that can only be described as deliberately arousing.

Roger chokes, cheeks stained red.

Hani only laughs low and deep and husky, knowing all too well the effect of a quick tongue that curls around talented fingers, all too _intimately_ that Roger cannot help but look, dark eyes that linger like a starving man on the merest hint of a slick tongue that licks away an errant speck of pink sweetness.

Indeed, his expression is all too knowing as he appraises his _intriguing_ Mr Ferris, intense and warmly inviting. "Would you like a cupcake my dear?"


End file.
